How Spicy is Spicy Enough?
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: Arnold decides to have a chili tasting contest for everyone to combat his post-summer contest blues! But when he and Helga agree to be judges because of their taste levels... they both realize they are getting in over their heads to prove that one has tolerable taste buds than the other! Will they be fair to both themselves and the contestants? Slight Arnold x Helga


Okay, this fanfiction was a little more or less inspired by a little idea that was formulating. I don't know why it was formulating in my mind, but I felt the urge to write out this one... and write it, I did. Now, unlike the others, this won't be a long one, probably around four to five chapters! But either way, I hope you all enjoy what's about to go up! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

It was yet another weekend in the city of Hillwood. October had just came around the corner, school had been getting into gear for the teachers and children everywhere, the autumn leaves had begun to fall... and the outside temperature had reduced a bit to indicate the season changes. But that didn't stop a certain group of kids from hanging out together. Sure, baseball season may have been over, but that didn't mean they couldn't still hang out else where. And at this moment, some of the kids were near the docks, trying to get the last bit of ice cream near the docks before it closed down for winter.

Hanging out near the docks was a ten year old boy, football head shape and all, just licking on a chocolate bar as he was staring out in Elk Island in thought. Most, if not all of the kids, had noticed Arnold staring out in Elk Island. Before long, his best friend, Gerald, came up to him to get his attention. "Hey, Arnold, you've been staring at Elk Island for quite a while. And you've been chewing on the ice cream stick for the last few minutes."

"I was?" Arnold blinked, snapping out of his stupor. He then noticed that he was indeed chewing on the stick as he took it out and threw it aside, right to the trash. "Oh... sorry. I guess I haven't noticed. It's just... I've been thinking."

"Oh, is that so? What about?" Gerald asked as some of the other kids came around.

"Well, it's just... after all those sporting events we participated in and all the contests that get set up... I feel like I didn't get enough..." Arnold explained.

"Well, we are in the fall season, Arnoldo, so of course the summer events have to come to an end." Helga rolled her eyes.

"I get it, but at the same time, I really want to do another event. Don't you guys have that same feeling?" Arnold asked.

Some of the others paused as Nadine said, "Now that you say it... yeah, I feel up for another event..."

"But what can we even do? Hillwood doesn't have much going on in October except for the Halloween festivities!" Sid exclaimed.

"Yeah, and even then, it's just one day!" Harold complained.

Arnold paused as he crossed his legs. "I know, but... we need something to spice up these fall blues. I don't want to be stuck in a rut, do you guys?"

Everyone paused as they looked at each other, thinking about what Arnold said. Phoebe then said, "He does have a point... we need to spice things up..."

"Spice... spice..." Helga paused as if to think... as a matter of fact, everyone had now sat around and started thinking.

A few moments later, Sid snapped his fingers. "Oh! We could do football with the fifth graders again!"

Everyone immediately glared at Sid as Sid shrank. "Or... not? Just a thought..."

"Out of the question." Helga frowned.

"I am still recovering from Wolfgang's gang's tackles from last time!" Harold complained.

"Anyway, sports just aren't going to do it." Arnold shook his head. "We need something unique... something original... something that can fit better for fall weather..."

"Fall weather... rake the leaves?" Phoebe asked.

"Oh sure, we could... except our only source of falling leaves is through the park... and Mighty Pete, but even then, it gets boring after a while." Helga pointed out.

Everyone paused and thought some more as the wind started to pick up.

Rhonda shivered a bit as she said, "Geez, we should probably head home. It's really chilly out here. Aren't you guys chilly? I'm just saying, you guys have to be chilly!"

"Stop complaining, Princess! If you're so chilly, why didn't you bring a jacket?" Helga complained.

Arnold's eyes brightened as he exclaimed, "I GOT IT!"

Everyone jumped as they turned to Arnold as the football head turned to his group of friends. "Hear me out on this. What if we did a tasting contest?"

"A tasting contest? Is that anything like that eating contest you won before?" Harold raised an eyebrow.

"No, no, not an eating contest... a TASTING contest. A group of people make a delectable dish based on their tastes and has a select panel of judges taste their creations. Whoever has a better tasting dish is the winner!" Arnold smiled.

All the other kids looked interested as Phoebe asked, "That's a good idea, Arnold!'

"But what do we make?" Stinky asked.

"Rhonda and Helga gave me the answer! Chili! We'll have a chili tasting contest!" Arnold smiled as everyone looked up in interest.

"Uh, that is a good idea, Arnoldo, but... do any of us even KNOW how to make chili?" Helga asked.

"Well, maybe if we talk to our parents and explain what we're thinking about, I'm sure they'll be willing to help out with chili recipes!" Arnold smiled. "And the person who makes the spiciest chili will be the winner..."

"What would we win?" Stinky asked as everyone looked interested.

"I don't know yet, but I'm sure it'll be something good when I prepare this. So what do you guys say? Would a chili tasting contest work out?" Arnold asked.

Everyone looked at each other... then smiled as they started to talk. "That sounds fine./Delicious!/I can't wait to see what the prize is!/Chili sounds good right about now."

"All right... you got the contest idea down pat... now who'll be the judges?" Gerald asked Arnold.

"Well, since I can tolerate spicy foods, I think I'm going to be the judge..." Arnold smirked.

Helga, hearing that, started laughing as everyone turned to her. "You? Tolerate spicy foods? PLEASE, Football Head! I've eaten SPICIER foods than you have, and that's saying something."

Arnold glared at Helga as he said, "Oh sure, I've seen you eat mild chicken wings in your time... but I like my food well hot."

"Oh sure, that's child's play compared to my taste buds! I like my food blazing hot." Helga smirked.

"I don't know... I like mine SEARING hot." Arnold said, staring at Helga intensely as everyone looked between them.

"BLISTERING HOT..."

"SCORCHING HOT..."

Phoebe, sighing, pulled out a whistle and blew on it, getting Arnold and Helga's attention as Phoebe coughed. "Right. It seems we have both judges already decided."

Gerald nodded. "If those two can tolerate spicy foods, then I guess we can all agree that they can be our judges."

Everyone but Arnold and Helga nodded as they looked at each other with a little glare. But when they turned away, staring up at the air, both looked worried and concerned.

Arnold shook his head as he turned to everyone. "So it's agreed, then?"

Everyone nodded as Arnold smiled. "Perfect! Come meet me at recess tomorrow in school, and I'll give more details, depending on if your parents are okay with the chili contest idea!"

And thus, it had been decided as everyone went their separate ways, most of them intending to head back home to tell their parents what the idea they had in mind was...

* * *

On the bus home, Arnold and Gerald were sitting next to each other as Arnold was looking out the window, Gerald smiling. "Man, that was a great idea you had, my man. A chili tasting contest! That would be one for the record books for sure!"

"Yeah..." Arnold paused as he turned to Gerald. "Er... Gerald, can I speak with you for a moment?"

"What about, man?" Gerald asked.

"Well... it's about everyone agreeing that Helga and I should be the judges for this... I mean, I know I said I'd do it, but... with Helga, she-" Arnold said in concern.

Gerald raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong man?"

"I have a confession to make..." Arnold sighed.

* * *

"...the only spice I can handle is mild!" Helga said in worry as Phoebe put a hand on her mouth in shock. Both friends were walking back home through the park as Helga explained, "It always has been, it always will be! I can't handle any other spice beyond that!"

"Why did you agree to be a judge, then?" Phoebe asked.

"I was just trying to tease Arnold! I didn't know I would end up judging chili!" Helga argued.

* * *

"I didn't know Helga would want to get involved!" Arnold said as he and Gerald got off the bus. "And worst yet, I fear that Helga's tastes may be more spicier than mine is!"

* * *

"I fear Arnold may be right and I got in too over my head!" Helga said in worry. "If I can't tolerate spicy food at all, I may never show my face around Arnold's smug one, knowing that he can take the heat better!"

* * *

"I just know Helga would make fun of my taste buds! I can already hear her say it, "HA, Football Head! You can't take the heat! I can!"" Arnold said as he imitated Helga's voice.

Gerald whistled. "Man, that sounds tough..."

* * *

"...but that shouldn't be a problem. We still have some time before the contest gets set up. We could always help train your taste buds to tolerate hot things." Phoebe smiled.

Helga looked over to Phoebe... and smiled. "Pheebs... how did I get someone like you for a friend?"

"You found me under the stairs in pre-school and-" Phoebe started.

"Okay, okay, no need for a history lesson!" Helga rolled her eyes. "Come on!"

* * *

"You really think you can help me train my taste buds?" Arnold asked as he smiled towards Gerald. "Thanks, Gerald! If I can tolerate anything spicy, I might show Helga up!"

"And you'll be an even bolder kid than I could ever imagine!" Gerald said as they did their secret handshake with the thumbs wiggling. Arnold smiled as he looked up in the sky, thinking that this judging will be in the bag if he got this just right!

* * *

All right, the first chapter has started up! How did you like it so far? There will be a little more along the way, so don't miss out! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


End file.
